Fu (Dragon Ball)
Summary Fu is the son of Mira and Towa and is the primary antagonist of the Prison Planet arc in Dragon Ball Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Fu Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Implied to be a teenager Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Attack Reflection, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing, Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Was able to shapeshift into Whis, in order to decieve Goku and Vegeta), Space-Time Manipulation (Can correct and revert changes in timelines. Resets Tokipedia everytime it is completed, which is filled with many timelines), Poison Manipulation, Possibly Sound Manipulation, Invisibility, Time Travel, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Placed Jiren under mind control), Power Bestowal (Gave the Future Warrior some of his power), Absorption (Can absorb energy from changes in timelines), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Petrification (Easily countered Dabura's spit), Memory Erasure (Keeps his memories every time he resets a timeline), and Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; immune to changes in history), Likely all the abilities of Towa and Mira (Has both of their genes) | Transformation, Sealing (Claimed he has the strongest sealing spell in all of history), Life-Force Absorption, Resistance to Power Nullification, and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Gave the Future Warrior enough energy to take on a post Tournament of Power Ultra Instinct Goku, which would make him more powerful than Demigra and Mira. Capable of resetting Tokipedia, which has thousands of timelines and likely reset the entire multiverse) | Multiverse level (Stronger than Cumber, who was implied to be stronger than Jiren and Beerus. Deflected a blast from SSJ4 Xeno Goku like it was nothing) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was too fast for Goku and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ '(Far swifter than Xeno Goku) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, Multiversal with Ki Blasts and Attacks | Standard melee range, Universal+ with Space-Time Manipulation (Can correct changes in history with his energy), Multiversal with Ki Blasts and Attacks Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (inherited his mother's love for science, and was capable of creating a way to cause his own changes in history, and absorb energy from them) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable Key: Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes Gallery Heroes Super Fu.jpg|Super Fu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 2